


Hold Me Down

by NishikinoMaki



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, merry christmas y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikinoMaki/pseuds/NishikinoMaki
Summary: “You look...babygirl, you are definitely more beautiful than any Christmas tree I’ve ever seen.”





	Hold Me Down

It’s a peaceful sort of night. The weekend is here and the weather is starting to get cooler, or at least cooler by California’s standards. It’s early December, which means holiday preparations are in full swing. The current order of holiday business is tree decorating: an event that you look forward to every year. You had been especially excited this year because it’s the first Christmas since you and Dan had moved in together. Now all of your errands and chores could be carried out with an extra set of hands, and Dan was always eager and ready to help you out with whatever it was you were working on that day. Even though Dan grew up Jewish, he still took great pleasure in partaking in your Christmas prep, even if it was just for something as simple as helping you bake cookies for your office or offering feedback on your prospective holiday party outfits. He loved watching you flit around the house, leaving all sorts of festive decorations in your wake, and how you scoured the Christmas section at Target to find the perfect theme or color scheme for your gift wrap that year. He just liked watching you in general, really, but this time of year added another layer of fascination and amusement to his observations.

Dan’s currently helping you with decorating the tree. You’re extra thankful to have him there as you’re wrapping a string of multi-colored lights around the tree: a task that was always much easier to manage with two people. You’re each stood on an opposite side of the tree, steadily passing the roll of lights back and forth to each other until you get the tree completely wrapped in a bright rainbow of illuminated color. You step around to the other side of the tree to join Dan so you can appreciate your handiwork.

“I think we did pretty good,” Dan says, clearly pleased with your work.

“Don’t get cocky just yet; all we did was put the lights on.”

“Yes, and I think we did a very good job.” He enunciates every syllable, clear and hard. He’s smiling and you roll your eyes at him, a small huff of a laugh escaping you.

“Fair enough.” You make your way over to the couch where you’ve laid out boxes of ornaments. There were too many to actually fit on the tree, so you had to pick and choose your favorites each year. As you’re going through the boxes, you come across a few more strings of lights. You’re not really sure how you accumulated such a multitude, so you hold a handful of them up to get Dan’s attention.

“Hey, do you know where these came from? I don’t remember buying them.”

Dan had been fiddling with some branches on the tree that he found to be askew. He stops his adjustments and takes a few steps towards you to get a better look at the decorations in your hand.

“Huh, that’s weird. You sure you didn’t buy them? You buy so much Christmas stuff that I bet there’s even more of it lying around that you forgot about,” he teases.

“Excuse me, I remember everything that I buy for Christmas, and I definitely don’t remember buying these,” you scoff, and it earns you a another laugh in return.

“Hey, I’m just sayin’. It’s a wonder we’re not drowning in Santa statues and pine-scented candles.”

“Santa statues are weird; you know I don’t buy that shit.” You turn away from him to replace the lights in the box where you found them. You suddenly feel Dan snake his arms around your waist and kiss the top of your head.

“I’m sure we’ll find a use for them. You can never have too many Christmas lights, right? Maybe I could actually get handy and hang some up outside.”

You angle your head to look up at your boyfriend. “Those are a different kind of lights, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Dan gives you a little affectionate squeeze. “I’m here to support you in all your crazy holiday endeavors, babygirl, even if you do buy way too many decorations and then forget about them and refuse to admit it.”

You narrow your eyes to slits and purse your lips for a moment before you both break into a fit of giggles. Dan leans down and presses his lips to yours quickly.

“Shut up and help me hang some of these ornaments already.” You hold out a particularly glittery bauble and he takes it wordlessly, a small smile still playing at his lips as he returns to the tree to find a place of honor for the ornament.

******************************************************************************

“My feet are killing me. Remind me why I wore such high heels again?”

You’re half-limping up your front walkway, wanting desperately to take your shoes off and collapse on the couch. You and Dan had been out at your office Christmas party for the last few hours. It was a small gathering, but nonetheless exhausting. Having to make the rounds and make conversation with your work friends, meeting significant others and introducing your own, and perhaps indulging in just a bit too much wine could tire one out much quicker than expected. You were thankful Dan was there with you as he was always a natural at talking to people, whether he knew them well or not. You could always count on him to fill up any spaces in conversation and charm your conversational partner in the process with his bright smile and genuine laughter. Sure, these people are your friends, but it still gave you an extra spring of confidence in your step and an overall calmness to have him there beside you. Being accompanied by Dan also gave you an excuse to leave whenever you felt like it: an early recording session or some other slightly fabricated story involving one or both of you having to be somewhere the next day had never failed you before.

Dan is a few steps ahead of you. He gives you a look over his shoulder.

“Because you like to be tall. Also, heels make your ass look great.”

“My ass is about to be stuck to the couch for the rest of the night.”

Dan opens the door and steps aside so you can enter first. You pass over the threshold and immediately start work on removing your heels in hope of some relief. You sigh as you toss the offending pieces to the side: you’d put them away later.

“Better?” Dan asks as he locks the door behind him and drops his keys into the dish on the nearby table. He’s already kicking off his dress shoes and scooting them out of the way of the door.

“Way better.” You hang up your coat and pad over to the couch and flop down on it. You hear Dan laugh as he follows you over after shrugging off his leather jacket. He plops himself down beside you and rests an arm on the back of the couch: a perfect opportunity to lean into him, the faint smell of his cologne tickling your nose. You breathe out a deep sigh.

“You okay?” Dan asks curiously.

“Yeah, just glad to be home, that’s all,” you say. You scoot closer to him, your head nestled into his shoulder. “Thanks for coming with me tonight, by the way.”

“You’re very welcome. It was a pretty nice time, actually.”

“It was. I like showing you off and making all the younger girls jealous.”

A burst of laughter falls past Dan’s lips as he runs a hand through his mop of hair. “Showing me off, huh? I didn’t know that all I am to you is a piece of meat.”

You snuggle into Dan’s side and bring your stocking-clad legs up to lay them across his lap. “You caught me. Surprised it took you this long to figure out.”

“You know, I feel like I should be offended, but somehow, I think I’m cool with this arrangement,” Dan says thoughtfully, a playful smile creeping across his face. He lays an arm across your legs and hugs you to him before kissing the top of your head.

The two of you sit in silence for a while. Your Christmas tree is the only light source in the room and it makes the whole space feel cozy and inviting, the glow of the tiny bulbs encircling you like a snug blanket. You think this might be the best decorating job you’ve ever done on your old, artificial tree.

“I like the tree; it looks really pretty,” Dan says quietly.

“It does. We really did do a good job,” you agree.

“Hell yeah we did. It’s still not as pretty as you, though.”

You snort. “Dan, please, that was so cheesy.”

“What, I can’t compliment my own girlfriend now? Who else am I supposed to use all these pick-up lines on that I’ve stored away for all these years? I can’t let them go to waste,” he replies, pretending to be hurt by your reaction.

“Boy, what a shame that would be,” you reply cheekily, your fingers idly toying with the end of Dan’s tie.

“It certainly would be. Good thing you love how supremely suave I can be.”

You wrap your arms around Dan’s neck and lift your head to look him in the eye. “You know me so well,” you say before pressing your lips to his. He kisses you back and pulls you in closer. The arm that was resting on the back of the couch is now wrapped around your shoulders, his hold firm but gentle, secure and safe. His fingers dance along your thigh, toying with the hem of your dress, and you know he wishes he could feel your skin under his hands. Dan always preferred skin-to-skin contact over touching you over your clothes and, to be honest, you preferred it, too. Dan’s hands were unexpectedly soft and almost always warm, so you found instant comfort in his touch, no matter the context. A gesture as simple as a hand on the small of your back or the brush of his fingers against your face when he tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear was enough to bring you back down to earth when you were feeling particularly uneasy or stressed. Dan was truly a lifesaver when things got to be too much.

You break away from your boyfriend’s lips and nuzzle into his chest as though you’re trying to hide. He encircles you in his long arms and gives you a quick squeeze.

“You sure you’re okay?” His voice is tinged with concern.

You sigh; Dan always hated that. You did it often, usually subconsciously, but Dan never hesitated to assume that something was wrong.

“Just tired.”

“You’re positive there’s nothing else bothering you?”

“I dunno, I guess I’m a little stressed because of the holidays and all that. It’s not a big deal, though.”

“You do go kinda hard about this Christmas stuff. Can I do anything to help?”

“You’ve been helping me so much already, though. I dunno what else I could ask for,” you reply.

This is apparently an unsatisfactory answer for Dan. He purses his lips like he’s thinking and you can see the wheels turning in his head when you lift your gaze to his face. His expression soon changes to one of realization and then almost instantly switches to a sly smirk. You raise an eyebrow, unsure of where his mind has led him.

“What’s that look for?”

He cuts you off with another kiss, but this one is different; it’s one of those kisses that goes on for longer than you expected and that so often leads to other things. When he pulls away, you’re suddenly aware of how warm you’re starting to feel.

“Go wait in the bedroom, okay? I’ll be in in a second.” He kisses your hand and gently moves your legs off of his lap so that he can stand.

“Dan, what-”

“Just go wait for me. I promise I won’t be long.” He winks before shooing you away.

You walk down the dark hallway to your bedroom. You have not the faintest idea what Dan has up his sleeve that would require surprises and secrecy, but you’re eager to find out. Dan often surprised you in the bedroom, both literally and figuratively. You found that he could fulfill any role you needed of him, and frequently excelled in doing so. He so often acted as though nothing made him happier than pleasing you, and he was willing to do whatever it took until you were completely satisfied. You were also ecstatic to find that he was so open to trying new things, and you had the distinct feeling tonight would be one of those nights where you found something new and exciting to add to your repertoire.

You switch on one of the lamps beside the bed to fend off some of the darkness and begin to wait patiently for Dan. You can hear some distant sounds, like rustling paper and boxes, and then the quiet click of a door closing. What on Earth was he planning?

Dan joins you in the bedroom shortly, a hand hidden behind his back.

“So what exactly was I waiting for?”

Dan cracks a smile. “Well, I had an idea on how I could maybe help alleviate some of that stress you’ve been feeling lately.”

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

A slight blush creeps onto Dan’s cheeks as he answers. “Remember how we’ve talked about maybe trying something a little, uh... _different_ sometime? A little more...kinky?”

You remember the exact discussion to which Dan is referring. The subject of light bondage had been broached weeks ago: the two of you had been discussing different things that you’d be interested in trying with each other and Dan had confessed that he’d never dabbled in anything of the sort. Although you’d never tried it yourself, you still possessed a fair amount of knowledge in terms of how to appropriately and safely handle such a situation just from independent research and talking to friends who would regularly partake in such activities. You’d shared as much as you could with Dan, doing your best to answer his questions, of which there were quite a few actually. Dan’s interest piqued your own curiosity about how such a scene might play out between the two of you, but unfortunately, nothing had come of it after your conversation. Until tonight, it seemed.

“You think you’re ready for that?”

“Well, I’ve been doing some research lately and I think I could manage if you’re down with it.”

You were impressed with Dan’s motivation to educate himself on his own. “Have you been planning this for tonight or is it just a coincidence?” you ask.

“Total coincidence, I swear,” he says with a chuckle. “Now is as good a time as any, though, right?”

You smile and push your hair away from your face. “I suppose so. What have you been hiding behind your back this whole time, though?”

Dan brings his hand out in front of him and you find that he has those extra Christmas lights you found earlier in the week wrapped around his hand.

“How very festive.”

“I thought so.” Dan pauses for a moment, as though he’s not sure what to say next. “So how, uh, how did you wanna do this?”

“Why don’t you come here and help me get ready before you start decorating?”

You hold out a hand in Dan’s direction, inviting him to join you on the bed. He does so, crawling up to meet you and leaving the lights coiled on the corner of the duvet. He places a hand on the back of your neck and guides your face close to his so he can kiss you again, deep and slow. You tug on his tie to draw him in closer; you’re honestly surprised he hasn’t abandoned it by now but you figure that it’s time for it to go.

You loosen Dan’s tie without breaking away and he takes the hint to remove it completely. You start to work on the buttons of his dress shirt, popping them open one by one until you can run your hands over the taut skin of his chest. He shrugs out of his shirt, hastily removing his hands so they can find their way back to you, wherever they can reach first.

Dan maneuvers himself on top of you as you lie back against the multitude of pillows that were everpresent on your bed. He runs a hand up your thigh and under your dress to grasp at your hip. You shiver at the feeling and grab at his shoulders in an attempt to get him even closer. He smirks against your mouth as he hooks a few fingers into the elastic of your stockings and pulls them down and off your legs, flinging them away unceremoniously. He wastes no time in putting his hands on every inch of newly-exposed skin he can as he brings his lips to your neck. You breathe out a sigh and wrap your arms around him as he trails his lips up before nipping at your ear.

“Let’s get you out of this, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dan sits up, allowing you to do the same, and reaches behind you to unzip the back of your dress so you can remove your arms. You lie back on the pillows and allow him to slide your dress down the length of your body and put it aside. He kneels above you, drinking you in, his fingers rubbing slow circles on your bare legs. You’d worn some particularly nice underthings that night; if you were going to get dressed up, you might as well go 100% with every layer. Dan seemed to approve, as well, since he was spending so much time just looking at you that you had to remind him that he had a plan.

“You ready?”

Dan cracks a small smile. “Yeah, sorry. You sure know how to distract a guy.”

“My bad,” you giggle.

Dan shakes his head, his curls shifting from side to side. “Babygirl, you can distract me whenever you want; I’m not complaining. I think we should get started before I get too distracted, though.”

Dan grabs the makeshift bonds from the foot of the bed and climbs off to get started. You’re still so impressed with how eager he is to try this. It had actually been your idea in the first place, though you hadn’t shown much preference for who should be the one getting tied up. And although neither of you had tried this before, you trusted Dan and knew that he would make sure you were okay. He always encouraged you to communicate with him and let him know what you liked and didn’t like so he could adjust to your needs, and you asked the same of him. He was always happy to oblige, as well, even if he could get a big bashful at times. It was so fascinating to you how he could be so confident yet so shy at the same time.

“So I figured I could do your wrists and see how it went from there. That cool with you?” His dark eyes are fixed on you as he waits for your consent.

“Go for it.”

He smiles brightly and starts working on the arm you offer to him. He loops the string around your wrist a few times and pulls one end through, and then attaches it to the post of your headboard. You watch his hands curiously; he works so meticulously that you wonder if he’s ever done this before, even though he told you he hadn’t.

“Does that feel okay?”

You give a gentle tug on the lights. It’s secure but still comfortable. “Yeah, I think it’s good. I’m impressed. You sure this is your first time tying someone up?”

“I think I’d remember something like that,” he says with a laugh. “I’ve just been practicing, that’s all. I wanted to make sure I did it right.”

He walks around the bed to the opposite side and starts on your other wrist.

“How did you practice? On yourself?”

“I read somewhere that you could practice on your ankles if you didn’t have a partner available so…”

“Where was I? We could’ve practiced together.”

“I wanted to surprise you, though! So I just taught myself while you were at work.”

“So this is what you do when I’m not around.” Your teasing earns you another laugh as Dan finishes with the second knot.

“You still feeling okay? Did I leave enough room? You have such tiny wrists that I was afraid I was gonna tie it too tight by accident.”

You test out your bonds: again, secure but not uncomfortable. Dan had left enough give in the knots that your arms weren’t being pulled too tightly: you’d watched him comfortably slip two fingers in between the wire and your skin to test them. You definitely weren’t getting out of them, though. It was a different feeling, having your movement restricted in such a way, but you didn’t dislike it. It only made you more excited for what was to come.

“You did good, Avidan. Now what about my safeword?”

“You pick.”

You rack your brain for a moment. “Red light. And green light if I like something.”

“Kinda obvious, aren't they?”

“Hey, you told me to pick; don’t make fun of my safewords.”

Dan smiles affectionately at you. “‘Red light, green light’, it is.” He leans down and kisses your forehead. “Now let’s see how you look all lit up.”

Dan’s face disappears behind the endtable as he leans down to plug in the lights. He repeats the action on the other strand and switches off the lamp.

The resulting glow is bright and colorful but not so much that it’s overbearing. It adds an air of playfulness and coolness to the room. You wish you could see how you look, but, judging by Dan’s face, you guess you must look pretty damn good.

“Wow.” The lone syllable is quiet and painted with genuine wonder, the kind of utterance that comes from looking at a piece of art in a museum.

“What?”

“You look...babygirl, you are definitely more beautiful than any Christmas tree I’ve ever seen.” The lights cast a purple-pink glow over his face, his eyes so bright and wide that they look like lights themselves.

“Come here, Danny.”

He climbs on top of you once more and captures your lips in another kiss. You lick at his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to you, your tongues brushing against each other. You’re already subconsciously pulling at your bonds in an attempt to touch your boyfriend, to hold him, run your fingers through his hair.

“Already trying to break free, I see,” he mutters against your neck. His breath is hot and it makes your hair stand on end.

“Just getting used to it,” you reply as you tilt your head back, offering up more skin for Dan to explore.

His lips are ghosting over your skin and it makes you shiver despite how warm you feel. He continues to kiss at your neck before sinking his teeth in. The harsh pinpricks rip a gasp from your throat and you arch into him. He places a soft kiss to the area and runs a hand down your thigh soothingly.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Mhmm…green light...”

“Good.”

Dan leaves a trail of kisses down your neck and over your collarbone. You arch into him again, begging for more contact. Your senses feel oddly heightened somehow, like you’re hyper aware of every touch, every sound, every sight. You had read that this could happen when your movement was restricted as yours is, but it’s still a trip to experience it firsthand. Maybe next time you tried this, you could ask Dan to blindfold you, too…

Dan kisses your chest over the lacey fabric of your bra before shifting it back and running his tongue slowly over your nipple. Your breath hasn’t even left your throat yet when Dan takes your nipple between his front teeth. He’s gentle as always, but you still squeal and twitch underneath him. He snickers as he nuzzles his face into your skin.

“Still doing okay?”

You nod and swallow hard in response. You hear Dan whisper a “good girl” against your chest before making his way farther down. He covers your bare stomach with light, fluttering kisses and your muscles tense as you try to hold back a giggle. Your arms are feeling a bit strained, but it’s mostly your own doing as you’ve been struggling against them for the past few minutes as Dan teased you with his mouth. It was a good thing you were tied up or else you would have climbed on top of him by now.

Dan reaches the waistband of your panties and you can hear the pounding of your heart in your ears. He turns his dark eyes up to you, a mess of wild curls brushing along the skin of your abdomen. You glance in his direction and your eyes instantly lock. He raises an eyebrow, a silent question.

“Danny…”

“What’s up, babygirl?”

“Please...don’t stop…”

The corners of his mouth twist upward, a combination of sly seduction and eagerness. “Oh, I’m just getting started.”

Dan dips his head and starts kissing along the top of your panties. A whine reverberates in your throat every time his tongue comes into contact with your already sensitive skin. You’re already throbbing for him and there’s nothing you can do about it: you’re completely at Dan’s mercy as he toys with you. You arch into the soft warmth of his mouth and he snickers.

“You want more?” he asks. His words are somehow sweet and husky at the same time, a growl dripping with honey.

You nod, your arms straining against your festive bonds. A small “please” tumbles from your swollen lips. The anticipation is killing you more than anything.

“Safe word, sweetness…” Dan mumbles against your skin.

“Green light, Danny, please…”

“Yes ma’am.”

Dan scoots farther down the bed and settles himself between your legs. He peppers the insides of your thighs with kisses as he slowly makes his way closer to your center. You let out of a sharp gasp when you finally feel Dan’s mouth over the thin fabric of your panties. You try to push yourself down harder onto his mouth, but it only prompts him to remove it.

“Relax, gorgeous, let me take care of you, okay? I promise it’ll be worth it.” He smiles up at you and you blush at your own enthusiasm.

Dan lays another kiss on your stomach before finally peeling your underwear off of you, throwing them aside to join all of the other garments that were starting to collect on the floor.

He watches you as he rubs slow circles over your clit with his thumb. You moan and writhe, the light from the Christmas decorations adorning your wrists shifting and morphing into shapes along the walls of your bedroom as you struggle against them. You would love nothing more than to tangle your fingers in Dan’s hair and push his head between your legs, but instead, you’re being teased, so close to your goal yet so far.

“ _Fuck_ Danny…” you breathe.

“Jesus, baby, don’t come before I can even taste you for real.” It’s a light-hearted sentence, but you can also tell that he’s working himself up just as much as he is you.

He settles himself between your legs again and removes his hand, instead replacing it with the flat of his tongue as he slowly licks a stripe up your slit. You exhale deeply and let your head recline back into the comfort of the pillows as Dan begins to work his tongue against you like he had so many times before.

You soon find yourself bucking up into his expert ministrations and the vibrations from his resulting sounds of amusement make you keen even harder. He flicks his tongue over your clit and you twitch. His arms are hooked over your thighs to keep you from moving too much, anchoring you in place. He dips his tongue past your folds and his grip tightens around you as you try to fuck yourself on his tongue.

He continues to work you over as only he knows how, kissing and sucking at your essence, bringing you closer and closer to release with every flick of his tongue, every hummed praise, every glance. You’re not sure how much more you can take when Dan surprises you by pushing a single digit past your entrance.

His mouth is attached to you as he slides his finger in and out, in and out, over and over until a stream of obscenities endlessly falls from your mouth. The lights are digging into your wrists, the muscles in your arms flexed more than you thought possible, your whole body tense and waiting to unravel.

Dan’s pace is unrelenting as he coaxes you towards release. You eventually break, his name coming out like a strangled gasp as your whole body twitches and convulses as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. All of the stress that had been building over the past couple weeks suddenly dissipates and nothing else matters besides being here with your love and letting yourself go as he makes you come harder than you had in a long time.

You come down from your high, the fog in your head starting to clear, the earth beneath you steadying with each passing second. You can feel Dan kissing along your pelvis and the gentleness of the action calms you.

“How do you feel, love? Any better?” he asks as he sits up on his knees, a hand still resting lightly on your leg.

Your laugh is a tired but satisfied one. “Mhmm. You’ve cured me, Daniel Avidan.”

He chuckles as he chews on his bottom lip. “That’s very flattering. Glad I could help, though.”

You watch him for a moment as though you’re studying him. He seems fidgety, almost anxious. He’s still absent-mindedly running his hand over your leg and he has a look on his face as though he wants to say something but isn’t quite sure how to word it.

“Are _you_ doing okay? You look like you’re thinking.”

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just, uh…”

“Just what?”

He clears his throat before speaking again. “I know that you already got off, but I, uh...haven’t yet, so I was just wondering if you’d let me, uh…”

His words trail off, but you don’t need him to finish to understand what he’s asking.

“Danny, do you want to fuck me while I’m tied up?”

He bites his lip, the redness in his cheeks deepening. “God, yeah I do, babygirl. I really do.”

You resist the urge to giggle at Dan’s request. The amusement isn’t mean-spirited, just a bit funny to you. Dan’s duality often caught you by surprise: he was just as likely to whisper filth into your ear and bend you over a table as he was to cradle you in his arms and stroke your hair as he sang you to sleep. You loved both sides: they came together to form a wonderfully well-rounded partner. You have to say, though, it’s exceptionally adorable when Dan sheepishly made requests like this.

Dan is still watching your face, waiting for you to give him the okay to keep going.

“Green light, Danny.”

His lips crack into a smile and he leans forward to place a quick kiss to your own. He starts to work on his belt and dress pants as though he can’t take them off fast enough. He removes the offending articles of clothing and reaches over you to grab a condom from the drawer in your bedside table. He hastily rips open the foil wrapper and you can see his fingers are clumsier than usual as he slides it down the length of his cock.

The strings of lights are digging into your wrists and you do your best to push yourself farther up the bed to alleviate some of the pressure without popping one of the tiny bulbs. Dan notices and raises an eyebrow at you.

“Need any help?”

You settle back into the pillows and smile at him. “Nah, I think I’m okay. Just getting comfortable.”

The smile that greets you is loving and infectious. Dan positions himself above you, his hair hanging down like a curtain. He brings a hand up to caress your face and you lean into it. Your adrenaline is starting to kick in again at the prospect of what’s to come, but Dan’s sweetness and warmth somehow keeps you in the here and now. You can understand how an activity like this could be too overwhelming for some people: it’s easy to feel panic when your freedom of movement is stricken from you and you need to depend entirely on another person. You were lucky to have Dan as your partner, you think to yourself. You’d be unsure of doing this with anyone else if you weren’t with Dan. You had never been with anyone who had treated you the way he does, like you’re a real-life goddess laid out before him. None of your previous partners had ever made you feel as unquestionably safe as he does either. You had no issues putting all of your trust in him, and he felt the same way about you.

Dan’s dark eyes are locked on yours, intense but tender at the same time, like he was relearning your features after a long time apart.

“You really do look beautiful, babygirl.” He presses his lips to yours again before you can respond. His hand leaves your face and travels down your body to your legs, where he gently encourages you to wrap them around his waist and lock at the ankles: if you couldn’t hold him with your arms, you could at least hold him this way.

Dan ruts against you a few times and you arch into him. You were already itching for more contact and he still insisted on teasing you.

“Green light?” His voice is rough and low and it sends a shiver down your spine.

You nod slightly. “Green light.”

He rolls his hips and enters you slowly and you gasp into the quiet of the bedroom. His pace is unhurried, deliberate, as though he’s trying to make sure that you feel everything. And you do. Not being able to use your arms lets you focus on Dan’s movements, the feeling of his breath on your face and neck, the fire in his eyes.

He has a hand planted on the headboard for support, the muscles in his arm taut and prominent as he holds himself above you. You briefly notice the curve of his bicep and you make a note to thank Dan’s personal trainer the next time you saw him at the gym.

Your hands are balled into fists, your nails digging into your palms as Dan continues to fuck you at an absurdly leisurely pace. You whine through gritted teeth, your bottom lip caught between your front teeth.

“What’s the matter, gorgeous?” he breathes close to your ear.

“More…”

He huffs a laugh. “I just started, you know. But if that’s what my baby wants…”

He thrusts into you harder and you squeal, the glass of the lights rattling against the wooden headboard as you jerk against your restraints, the innate desire to wrap your arms around your boyfriend impossible to deny.

Dan starts fucking you faster and your legs tighten on his slim waist as though that’s the only thing keeping him there. He lowers his lips to your neck, kissing and biting along your skin. He sinks his teeth in particularly hard and a strangled moan spills out of your mouth followed by Dan’s name. You’re pulling so hard at your bonds that you’re sure your wrists will be bruised in the morning.

“ _God_ , I love when you say my name,” he growls before covering your mouth with his own again. You kiss him back hungrily and you can taste yourself on his tongue.

His advances are unrelenting and you feel yourself getting closer to release. You want to touch yourself but you can’t and it frustrates you to no end.

“ _Fuck_ Danny, I wanna come again, please, Danny, please…”

“I know, baby, I know,” Dan coos, sensing your growing exasperation. He brings his free hand to his mouth, licks the tips of his middle and forefinger, and pushes his hand down between your bodies. He rubs circles over your clit and you moan louder than you have all night.

With the combination of Dan’s thrusts and his fingers on your clit, it doesn’t take long before you feel your second orgasm rising to the surface. Your hips buck up into his touch as another obscenity spews forth. His gaze is fixed on you, simply watching your face twist and contort as he pushes you over the edge, your whole body tensing underneath him and the lights almost cutting into your wrists, the pain only heightening your pleasure.

Dan removes his hand slowly, bringing it up to tangle in your hair. He kisses you hard and you moan against his mouth. His hips are moving almost erratically as he works himself up more and more.

“God, you look so fucking good, baby, _shit_ , I love watching you come for me…” Dan’s words trail off as his breathing becomes harsher and a moan of his own escapes him. You would have loved to run your nails down his back or tangle your fingers in his hair, but instead, you have to settle for leaning up as best you can and placing kisses along his neck. You feel another moan rumble in his throat and it spurns you on as you nip at his jawline, the new stubble that was already growing in from his morning shave scratching against your own face.

“I’m so close, babygirl, _fuck_ , can I come? Please, baby…”

“Mhmm, come for me, Danny, _oh fuck_ …”

Dan groans loudly and pulses inside you, the motion of his hips starting to slow and become more consistent as he rides out the last aftershocks of pleasure. His face is flushed and his hair seems even more unruly than usual. He all but collapses on top of you and presses his lips to your cheek as he pulls out. You’re panting and you feel sweaty and tired and being tied up is no longer an attractive option.

“Untie me, please.”

Despite his fatigue, Dan doesn’t hesitate to reach out and undo the knots on both of your wrists, letting the strings fall and lay strewn across the bed, their pastel glow tranquil and pleasant. Dan shifts his weight off of you and you attach yourself to his side, one arm draped over his chest, your fingers grasping his shoulder delicately.

He holds you against him and plants a tender kiss to your forehead.

“God, babygirl, that was…”

“So good,” you say, finishing his sentence for him. “Thank you, Danny. For taking such good care of me tonight. I really needed it.”

He smiles and hugs you to him. “Please, that’s what I’m here for. Not bad for a newbie, though, right?”

“Not bad at all. You might have to teach me some of your tricks for next time. I need to return the favor, after all.”

Dan lets out a deep breath, his lazy, toothy smile still plastered to his face.

“That’s a definite green light from me, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, lovelies! Here is my gift to you all. I've been away for a hot second because I've been working on a very involved project that I hope to be able to give you a taste of soon. I have a lot of work ahead of me, but I'm super excited about it. I had to take a break and come up with a little something to celebrate the season, though. I plan to continue taking breaks in order to post more one-shots like this, but my main focus is going to be on my Big Project until further notice.
> 
> I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday, no matter which one you celebrate. I love you all and I'll see you in 2018! <3
> 
> Recommended Listening: Between Breaths (An XX Perspective) by Blaqk Audio (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VT2KzD1xHo)  
> Now or Never by Halsey (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9jNSwmEQ3s)
> 
> If something festive is more your bag, I highly suggest Michael Buble's Christmas album!
> 
> As always, don't own, didn't happen. I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
